Talvez um dia
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Um oneshort. O que aconteceria se, depois de Syaoran partir para Hong Kong, Sakura descobrise os seus sentimentos por ele? REVIEWS!


Notas de Autora (actualizadas): Eu escrevi este song-fic à um ano atrás. Foi um dos meus 1ºs fics e espero que gostem!

Aqui fica esta one-short enquanto eu não venho com as actualizações dos meus outros fics! Esperem que eles estão a caminho!

Bjs

PS. Eu não mudei nada! E as notas são as mesmas que escrevi por 1ª vez.

Nota de Autora: As personagens pertencem à serie Card Captor Sakura que pertence ao CLAMP, mas a história é minha. Este é o meu primeiro song-fic, espero que gostem.

_Talvez um dia_

_FF_

Eu parti sem tu me dares uma resposta... eu estou agora em casa, finalmente. Cheguei hoje à tarde, passei toda a viagem pensando em ti... pensando na tua resposta... será que me amas... será que não me amas... não consigo pensar em mais nada sem seres tu... porque que me tinha que me apaixonar... logo por ti... estamos tão longe um do outro... talvez só aceitaste o ursinho que eu fiz para ti porque se calhar não querias eu ficasse a pensar que tu não gostavas de mim... tu amavas o Yukito, se calhar ainda o amas... um grande amor não se esquece de um momento pró outro... acho que foi um erro ter-te contado os meus sentimentos por ti... estavas com tantos problemas e eu dei-te mais um... foi um erro... foi um erro...

_De hoje em diante não vou mostrar mais que sou_

De hoje em diante não digo o que sinto nem pra onde vou 

_De nada valeu eu contar de que eras tu quem gostava e o que tinha pra dar_

De que valeu a coragem se a viagem foi em vão 

Agora estou no meu quarto pensando nele, ao meu lado está o ursinho que ele me deu antes de partir... porque não lhe dei uma resposta... porque não lhe disse que o amava... porquê... porquê... Passou uma semana, mas para Sakura e Shaoran parecia que tinha passado um século... Tomoyo via como Sakura andava triste... deste a partida de Shaoran ela não era a mesma... decidiu fazer algo... Outra semana passou e parecia que a cada dia a alegria de Sakura ia desaparecendo... até que... "Sakura tenho uma óptima noticia para te dar!!!" disse Tomoyo à amiga, que não saia do quarto "ai sim... o que é Tomoyo" perguntou Sakura com uma voz triste "Eu vou para Hong Kong e tu vais comigo, já tratei de tudo, ficaremos lá durante uma semana e já falei com a mãe do Lee, vamos ficar instaladas na sua casa" disse Tomoyo sorrindo e à espera de uma reacção da amiga. Sakura ao perceber-se que iria para Hong Kong, onde o seu amado Shaoran morava... ficou radiante e um sorriso veio à cara "obrigado, obrigado amiga, vou já perguntar ao meu pai, de certeza ele me deixará ir" disse Sakura saindo do seu quarto a correr e foi para a sala onde seu pai estava a ler um jornal. Depois de ter pedido autorização ao pai e este ter deixado ela ir, pois estava muito contente com a viagem e como ultimamente ela andava triste ele deixou-a ir... foi fazer as malas e logo o dia da partida tinha chegado, ela iam com Tomoyo.

Passo a andar mais escondido nos meus secretos e vou escrevendo o que sinto vou lutando contra os meus medos um dia vais dar valor às palavras que tinha pra ti que acabei por não falar por ter medo de errar escondi

Em Hong Kong um rapaz estava fechado em seu quarto... já não saia de casa à mais ou menos 2 semanas... estava perdido em seus pensamentos... até que... "Shaoran tens que sair um pouco, tens que espairecer... deste que chegaste ainda não saíste nem uma só vez... nem treinar foste... uma coisa que tu tanto adoras... treinar... agora não à desculpa, vamos sair..." disse Meilin enquanto tentava o tirar da cama, que agora era o seu refugiu "não Meilin, eu não vou sair" disse Shaoran com convicção "pelo menos veste qualquer coisa, vamos ter visitas e a tua mãe quer todos na sala quanto as visitas chegarem" disse Meilin "visitas? Quem são?" perguntou Shaoran "não sei mas a tua mãe anda a fazer muitos mistérios, e ninguém sabe quem são essas visitas" disse Meilin "mas mesmo assim diz-lhe que ao jantar falarei com as visitas, mas por agora ficarei aqui" disse Shaoran "mas Shaoran... o que é que a tua mãe vai pensar..." disse Meilin preocupada "ela não precisa de pensar nada, eu logo falarei com as visitas, agora não me apetece... pede-lhe para intender..." disse Shaoran e com isso Meilin saiu de seu quarto e foi falar com a mãe de Shaoran. "Sakura chegamos" disse Tomoyo ao saírem do avião "sim... não falta muito para o meu reencontro com Shaoran" disse Sakura.

_Talvez um dia tu saibas quem sou_

Talvez um dia eu tenha coragem e nesse dia tudo que mudou vai deixar-nos juntos numa nova viagem

Na casa Lee ouve-se a campainha tocar, Wei vai atender "boa tarde senhoritas... entrem por favor" disse Wei. Ele leva Sakura e Tomoyo à sala e quanto chegam lá Meilin vai a correr ter com elas "o que estão aqui a fazer? São vocês as visitas mistério?" disse Meilin "as visitas mistério? Como assim não sabias que nós íamos cá ficar uma semana?" perguntou Tomoyo "é que a mãe de Shaoran estava a fazer um mistério" disse Meilin "a falar do Shaoran... onde é que ele está?" perguntou Sakura vendo que o Shaoran não se encontrava na sala "Sakura não sabes o que o Shaoran sofreu estas 2 semanas, ele ainda não saiu do quarto" disse Meilin num tom triste "mas o Shaoran não foi o único que sofreu, a Sakura também é por isso que estamos aqui" disse Tomoyo olhando para a Sakura. Depois de elas terem cumprimentado todos e de terem lhes mostrado os seus quartos, Sakura perguntou à Meilin onde ficava o quarto de Shaoran e esta guiou-a até ele. Quando lá chegaram Meilin deixou-a sozinha e antes de Sakura entrar ela respirou fundo... tentando ganhar coragem. Abriu a porta pouco a pouco, ela pode ver o seu amado olhando pela janela, onde dava para ver as cerejeiras em flor, e prenunciando o seu nome, ela sentiu o seu corpo estremecer, ganhou coragem e entrou dentro do quarto. "Meilin eu já te disse que não vou sair daqui... não insistas!" disse Shaoran que ainda olhava para a janela "eu não sou a Meilin" disse Sakura esperando uma reacção de Shaoran "eu devo estar mesmo doido, a tua voz parecia a da..." disse Shaoran mas nesse momento Sakura aparece à sua frente mostrando um lindo sorriso "... Sakura" apenas completou a frase "SAKURA!!! ÉS MESMO TU!!! NÃO ESTOU A SONHAR!!!" disse Shaoran ao perceber que Sakura estava à sua frente "sim Shaoran sou eu... e vim aqui só para disser-te que..." Sakura fez uma pausa e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Shaoran "... eu amo-te... amo-te muito mesmo" disse Sakura. Shaoran abraçou Sakura como se não o fizesse já à muitos anos "eu também te amo muito Sakura"...

_Talvez um dia tu saibas quem sou_

Talvez um dia eu tenha coragem e nesse dia tudo que mudou vai deixar-nos juntos numa nova viagem

A semana passou rápido, logo o dia da despedida chegou... mas desta vez os dois estava felizes, sabiam que um dia iriam ficar juntos para sempre. 10 anos passaram e eles tinham acabado de se casar, eram felizes e sabiam que nunca mais se iriam separar novamente... Nunca mais... Eles ficaram juntos até ao fim da eternidade... até ao fim do universo... até ao fim de tudo...

**Fim**

Notas de Autora: Gostaram? Este foi o meu primeiro song-fic, espero que tenham gostado... Achei que esta música tinha muito a ver com a distancia de Shaoran e Sakura, e também sobre os sentimentos.

Obrigado pelo vosso tempo...

Bjs


End file.
